What Happens in Santa Cruz
by Zuvios Gemini
Summary: Supernatural/Ten Inch Hero Xover. When Dean finds a man named Castiel in an alley way, he brings him home and takes care of him, but he never could have guessed who he was really. Destiel. Cas/Dean. Priestly!Dean.


A/N: So there's this fantastic little film called _Ten Inch Hero _that has Jensen Ackles with a Mohawk in it. I highly recommend everyone watch it because it is just one of the greatest movies I have seen in a long time. Granted I wasn't a fan of the ending but then again almost everyone who saw it didn't like the end. :P

ANYWAYS, if you can't see the movie, at least go look it up on YouTube and find some scenes with Priestly in them. That will help you better understand Dean in this fic.

Soundtrack: My fucking huge Destiel playlist. If you wanna know what I've got on there, I'll send you the list or link. XD

**Warnings: AU/Crossover, Slash, Castiel/Dean, Priestly!Dean, some spoilers for the entire series**

o-o-o-o-o

It was closing time at the sandwich shop and Dean once again got stuck with cleaning tables.

"See you tomorrow Priestly." Jen called as she walked out the door. Dean waved and kept cleaning.

It had been almost 3 years since he moved to Santa Cruz and started his new life as "Priestly". He still talked to Sam every now and again but for the most part he kept to himself, staying out of his little brother's life. It was after all his fault that things got so messed up last time they hunted together. Dean was doing his best to stay off the hunting radar, which was both easy and hard, easy since nothing serious ever happened in Santa Cruz, hard because he missed hunting. As far as supernatural activity went, the area was pretty quiet.

Once the shop was as clean as it would get, Dean locked the place up and headed home. It was a quiet peaceful night. There were no cars driving down the roads and hardly a soul was walking around. The street was empty save for him.

The street lights made his already neon blue hair seem even brighter as he shoved his hands into his pockets, bobbing his head to the beat of some song he had heard on the radio earlier. He passed an alleyway but backtracked when he heard something moving. He cast a cautious glance inside, cocking an eyebrow when he heard some glass bottles move. With a quick look around, he ventured inside.

He kept his guard up, automatically switching to hunter mode. He regretted not carrying any weapons anymore. It was kind of a stupid decision now that he thought about it. Dad had taught him to always be prepared.

He poked his head around the corner of a dumpster and froze. Sitting on the ground leaning against the dumpster was a man in a tan trench coat. His head lolled to the side and Dean shifted, not quite sure of what to do.

"Uhm, hey man you alright?" He asked, crouching down slowly, keeping track of the man's every movement. The man didn't speak. He did lift his head though and when he did, Dean found himself pinned on the spot by the bluest pair of eyes he had ever seen. They were a sharp contrast to the man's dark brown almost black hair. They stared at him with such a burning intensity that Dean almost panicked, thinking maybe he had walked into a trap set by some creature, but given the fact that the man was doing little else than stare at him, he ruled it out.

After the initial shock wore off, Dean's attention was drawn to the huge red smear on the man's forehead. Beneath it was a very nasty gash.

"You're bleeding. You know that right?" He said. Again, the man didn't speak. His brow furrowed in confusion as he pressed a hand to his forehead, staring at the blood that came back on his hand. The guy honestly looked like he had never seen anything like it before in his entire life.

Dean wasn't sure of what to do. He was closer to his apartment than any medical care place. Hell, the hospital was on the other side of town. There was no way he could get this guy to the hospital just by walking, not if that cut was as bad as it looked.

He watched as the man's hand dropped and his head rolled forward onto his chest. He could hardly keep his eyes open and if Dean knew anything about medical stuff, it was to never go unconscious if you had a head wound.

"You got a name?" Dean asked, already assuming he wouldn't get an answer. All of his questions so far had been left unanswered. The man looked at him again, looking wary and maybe a bit irritated.

"Castiel." His voice was gravelly and deep and Dean found himself a little surprised at the sound. Castiel continued to eye him intensely, watching him just as closely as Dean was watching him.

"Look, I don't know how much you trust strangers but that cut on your head needs some attention. So if it's alright with you, I'm gonna take you back to my place."

He paused, feeling a little awkward before continuing.

"Is... that alright?" He felt a little relieved when Castiel nodded slightly, his eyes fluttering. He was obviously fighting to stay awake so Dean smiled.

"Alright cool. Uhm. Can you stand?" He asked, not wanting to just grab the guy and hoist him up, which is what he ended up doing when Castiel attempted and failed to stand on his own. Dean caught him under the arms when his legs gave out.

"Whoa, okay. Let's not do that."

He took Castiel's arm and put it around his neck, holding him by the waist and getting his feet under him. The man swayed slightly but he was able to walk slowly with Dean's help.

Castiel was heavier than he looked and Dean was quite tired when he finally made it up the stairs to his apartment. It was a struggle to get his key out of his pocket while trying to hold the almost unconscious man up and many curses flew from his mouth before he finally managed to get it out.

"Oh hello Priestly." An elderly voice called from down the hall. He turned and smiled at his neighbor Mrs. Patterson. She had pretty much been his surrogate grandparent since he moved into the building.

"Hey Mrs. P." He said, jamming the key in the lock and turning it, keeping a tight hold on Castiel.

"Something wrong with your friend, dear?" She asked. Dean took a deep breath before turning back around and smiling at her.

"It was a long night so he's crashing at my place. He's a bit of a lightweight." He said, relieved when she laughed.

"Alright well. Good night. Holler if you need anything." She said, waving at him.

"I will." He said as he dragged Castiel inside and shut the door. With another curse, Dean shuffled over to the couch and sat Castiel down on it, leaning down to look at him.

"Hey you still with me?"

Castiel managed to open his eyes for a moment before they slid shut again and his head rolled back onto his chest. Dean was a little worried. He had no idea how bad that gash was or how long Castiel had been sitting there in the alley.

"Just chill for a sec. I'm gonna get a cloth to clean that up a bit."

He jogged into the kitchen and wet a washcloth, bringing it back in the living room and pressing it to Castiel's forehead.

"Hold that there." He said, still feeling uneasy when Castiel slowly lifted his hand, holding the cloth as Dean asked. Just doing that seemed to be a struggle for him. Christ how much blood had he lost Dean wondered? Castiel took a deep breath and opened his eyes again, looking at Dean.

"You didn't tell me your name." He drawled, his words slightly slurred together. Dean hesitated.

"… Priestly. My name is Priestly."

Castiel's expression softened.

"That's an interesting name…"

Before Dean could say anything in return, Castiel's eyes rolled back and he slumped over on the couch.

"Whoa whoa whoa hey. Castiel?" Dean said, shaking him. He got no response. He cursed and stood up, thinking fast about what to do. Sam had always tried to teach him basic medical conduct, like how to dress a wound properly or what to do if someone falls unconscious.

He wished he had paid more attention now. He pretty much had an emergency on his hands and he really didn't want to have to call an ambulance, but he should call _someone _and ask them what to do. Just as he pulled out his cell phone and started punching in a number, he froze, letting his hand drop to his side, motionless.

Right before his eyes, large black appendages started to appear on Castiel's back. Since he had fallen on his side, one was sprawled out on the floor and the other was folded against his side. Dean stared as the appendages fleshed themselves out, tapering down into feathers. Beautiful shiny black feathers.

Holy shit this guy had wings.

Dean kept staring as the wing lying on Castiel's side shifted to drape itself over his body like a blanket, the man attached to the wings doing little more than heave a sigh, seemingly in a deep sleep. Dean swallowed the lump in his throat, eyes still glued to the black feathers.

"Well. That explains why you were so damn heavy." He said, despite the fact that Castiel would more than likely not respond.

Then it hit him.

Castiel was an angel.

There was an angel, a real _angel _sleeping on his couch.

He had to call Sam.

Tearing his eyes away from the sleeping figure, Dean ventured into the next room and once again opened his phone. He dialed the number but his finger hovered over the "call" key.

He hadn't spoken to Sam in months. He kept forgetting to call. He knew Sam still did some hunting so he wasn't sure where he was currently, but he decided that he would give it a shot. Pressing the green button and listening to it ring, Dean peeked around the corner to stare at Castiel some more. God he felt so creepy.

"_Nngh, hello?"_ A sleepy voice spoke. Dean straightened and smiled, happy to hear the sound of his brother's voice.

"Hey Sammy."

"_Dean? Dude, what time is it?"_

Ah, that meant Sam had been asleep, so he must have been somewhere on the East coast.

"Oh just a little after ten." Dean replied, leaning against the wall.

"_It's one AM here. What'd you call me for?" _Sam sounded cranky, which was understandable. He didn't like being woken up; never did. Dean chuckled.

"You're not gonna believe me but uh…" He paused and decided just to out and say it.

"There's an angel on my couch."

"… _God really Dean? You called me to tell me—"_

"No man, not like that." Dean realized how it sounded and quickly corrected himself.

"I mean there's literally an _angel_, with _wings_, sleeping on my couch."

There was more silence on the other end of the line.

"… _Are you on a hunt? How do you know it's an angel?"_ Sam sounded confused and maybe a little hurt. Dean was the one who had always told him that his belief in angels and a 'higher power' was silly.

"No I'm not hunting. I told you I'm on an extended vacation slash temporary retirement. No he just kinda… found me I guess." Dean said, looking around the corner again, eying Castiel. He was still out cold.

"_Found you?"_

"Yea, was walking home from work and I found him in an alley. He looked pretty banged up so I brought him back to my place. After he passed out, his wings just kind of grew out of his back."

Sam seemed to be thinking and when he spoke again, Dean could hear the hunter coming out.

"_You sure it's safe to have him in your home? I mean, he could be a dangerous creature in disguise."_

Dean chuckled and shook his head.

"No I'm pretty sure he's alright. His name is Castiel. He seems more confused than anything so I'm guessing wherever he came from it wasn't here. Hey, if he passed out, I should keep an eye on him, right? I mean, he could be injured bad."

Sam made a noise and then yawned.

"_Yea, just watch him. You'd know if something was really wrong. Just. Be careful alright?"_

"C'mon, I'm the master at being careful, you know that." Dean said, hesitating.

"Hey Sam?"

"_Yea?"_

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry… for telling you that angels weren't real… I mean I always kinda knew I was full of shit but it's nice to have some solid proof that I can see, you know?" He relaxed because he could feel his brother smiling through the silence.

"_Dude, don't even worry about it. Just take care of yourself alright? Call me if you need anything."_

Dean smiled and nodded.

"I will. You know… you could come visit me… if you wanted." He didn't get his hopes up too high. They hardly saw each other since Sam was a big-time hunter on his own now. Sam sighed and Dean could imagine the face he was making.

"_I'll think about it. I'm in Maryland right now so it won't be soon, but yea I'll think about it. Can I go back to sleep now?" _Sam whined, making Dean chuckle again.

"Yea yea go get your beauty sleep, Princess."

"_Very funny."_

"I know I am. Bitch."

"_Jerk."_

Dean smiled.

"Later, Sam."

"_Good night Dean."_

Dean closed the phone, feeling pretty damn good. Sam had pretty much agreed to come and see him. That was an accomplishment in itself. He had also successfully apologized for crushing Sam's faith, which turned out to be as solid as anything. The angel on his couch was proof of that. Speaking of which…

Dean padded back into the living room and stopped, feeling the smile stretch across his face involuntarily. Castiel had shifted in his sleep and was now wrapped up inside his wings like a cocoon. The gash on his head was almost gone. Dean assumed it was an angel thing, being able to heal yourself. All in all, Castiel looked just fine so Dean decided it would be okay for him to go to bed. It was late and he had work in the morning.

He took out all his piercings and then took a quick shower and watched the blue from his hair go down the drain. As he looked at the figure in the mirror, steam swirling around him, he didn't see Priestly, the free-spirited sandwich maker. Dean Winchester the hunter was staring him in the face. A strange sense of comfort fell over him. He hadn't really changed as much as he thought. Yes his hair was longer and he had more artificial holes in his head than real ones, but underneath it all, he was still Dean, and that was all that mattered.

He had lost so much already. If he lost himself he didn't know what he'd do.

He threw on a pair of comfy sleeping pants and collapsed on his futon, not bothering with the covers. It was warm in his apartment and within minutes he was fast asleep, having peaceful dreams for the first time in too long.

When Dean woke up, he felt more rested than he ever had and there was a smile on his face. He summed it up to having a celestial being in his apartment. Maybe Castiel was projecting peace throughout the building or something. Yawning, the former-hunter stretched and reluctantly got off the futon.

He got dressed relatively quickly, throwing on some black jeans and an orange t-shirt that said "_If you're reading this you're obligated to have sex with me"_. He put all his piercings back in, fashioned his Mohawk into green dinosaur spikes, swept on some eyeliner and walked out of his bedroom, once again becoming Priestly.

He stopped in the doorway to the living room, expecting to see Castiel still asleep. Instead the angel was sitting up on the couch and staring straight ahead, his wings nowhere to be found.

"Good morning Priestly." He said, turning his head and staring at the human. Dean was thrown off for a moment by the intense look he was being given but recovered quickly.

"'Morning. How ya feeling?" He asked as he ventured into the kitchen for some coffee. The angel didn't budge from his spot on the couch.

"I'm fine. I just needed rest. Thank you for letting me stay the night. I'll get out of your way now."

Dean choked on his coffee as the angel stood and walked to the door.

"Hey hold on a minute!" He said, putting his cup down and coming back out into the living room. Castiel stopped walking and turned around, unblinking as Dean shoved his hands into his pockets, feeling more than uncomfortable.

"You know, you can stay longer if you want." He said, smiling nervously.

Castiel cocked his head, looking very much like a dog, brow furrowed in confusion.

"… You don't want me to leave."

It wasn't a question. It was like Castiel knew exactly what Dean was thinking, or at least the general idea anyway. The truth was that Dean had never felt as calm as he did with Castiel in his apartment. He had never slept so well, not since his mom died, and he really wasn't eager to have the nightmares come back.

Instead of telling Castiel all of this however, he stared down at his feet, shrugging. The silence stretched for a few seconds before Castiel finally spoke again.

"If you'd like me to stay, you just have to ask."

Dean looked up and raised an eyebrow, seeing a curious look pass over the man's face. He really did seem completely enthralled with everything Dean did. Whether the hunter took comfort in that or not was undetermined at the moment. The unintentional staring match ended when Dean sighed and looked away.

"If you don't have some angel business to take care of or whatever, yea it'd be cool if you stayed." He said, not quite outright saying it but it was close enough to cause a small surprised smile to ghost across Castiel's face. How Priestly knew Castiel was an angel was beyond him, but he thought it smart not to ask questions at the moment. He would just have to trust that he wouldn't tell anyone.

"Alright. I'll stay for a while longer if it will make you happy."

That comment made Dean's train of thought stall. If it made him happy? He hardly thought this was about him but Castiel seemed to think so. Never one to look a gift horse in the mouth however, he smiled and finished getting ready for work. As he was grabbing his keys, he turned to Castiel, jumping slightly when he found the angel inches from him, studying him.

"Whoa, personal space please?" He said, smiling when Castiel looked a little surprised and stepped back with an apology.

"So listen, I have to go to work but I'll be back later tonight. You can stay here or you can go look around town. I'm not sure of what angels like to do for fun."

Castiel's eyes remained trained on Priestly's face as he spoke, watching the way he formed his words, the way he spoke with his hands without meaning to. Humans were far more interesting than he ever could have imagined. His brothers always told him to not bother trying to learn about them, but Castiel found he was hooked already.

"Where do you work?" He asked, associating the word 'work' with 'job' automatically. Priestly had a job. Castiel wanted to see how it was done. The man did that thing with his eyebrow again, arching it high up on his forehead. Castiel quickly caught on to the fact that it was raised in query, like a silent question mark.

"I work at a sandwich shop." Dean answered. Judging by Castiel's expression, he didn't know what that was and based on that Dean could only guess that he would want to come along.

"Do you want to come with me?" He asked hesitantly. Castiel seemed to consider it before nodding.

"I'd like that, yes."

Dean grinned and put on his sunglasses, leading Castiel out the door and down the stairs.

They arrived at the Beach City Grill and Dean made his usual entrance, slamming the door open and announcing his arrival. Castiel followed silently behind him, drawing the eye of everyone in the room, especially Tish, who smiled at him, already eating him alive with her eyes.

"Everyone this Castiel. He's staying with me for a few days." Dean said, putting his bag down and grabbing an apron. Castiel remained silent, remembering what he had been told. Most people didn't believe in angels and it wasn't really a good idea to broadcast it to everyone.

"People will think you're nuts." Priestly had said.

So for now he was Castiel, Priestly's old friend from high school. He nodded to everyone, taking a seat at one of the tables to watch Priestly work. He noticed one of the females in the room was keeping a close eye on him. The name "Tish" came to mind.

"Whatever you do, _don't _let her convince you to do anything." Priestly's voice spoke in his head, so he simply ignored her in favor of observing the other people in the room.

The older man with a small braid sitting at the table behind him was Trucker.

The small blonde woman chopping vegetables behind the counter was Piper.

The other blonde woman sitting behind the counter in front of a mounted box ('a computer', he corrected himself) was Jen.

And of course the brunette woman staring at him and smiling was Tish.

Castiel engrained all of their names in his mind, determined to know them all as well as he already knew Priestly. True as it was that Priestly hardly knew him, Castiel knew more about him than he would probably like. Of course, Priestly didn't need to know all of that just yet.

Castiel wanted him to like him. He wanted to nurture whatever kind of bond he had with this human. Priestly finding him in that alley was no coincidence. Castiel had been sent there for a reason. He just had to figure it out.

"Can I getcha anything?" A sweet voice spoke to him. The angel looked up and found Tish smiling down at him with a pad of paper in her hand. He swallowed nervously. She was a little intimidating for a female.

"No I'm fine."

"Nothing to eat?"

"No."

"Something to drink maybe?"

"No, thank you."

"You're shy aren't you." Tish smiled, leaning closer to him. Castiel's expression hardened.

"I was told not to let you convince me to do anything."

The look on Tish's face spoke volumes before she spun around, yelling Priestly's name. He did nothing but laugh and shrug at her.

"Sorry Tish. Gotta protect my friends."

A strange feeling welled up in Castiel's chest. He knew Priestly was calling him 'friend' for the sake of keeping his true nature a secret, but still. Hearing him say it did weird things to the angel. He had never had someone call him 'friend' before.

"You're such a jerk." Tish grumbled, going back around the counter and heading to the back room in a huff. Priestly chuckled and shot a smile at Castiel. Things stayed pretty quiet after that. Castiel sat silently at his table, watching the humans around him work. They were such busy creatures, always doing something. Priestly for the most part seemed to prepare the food that the other humans came in and got from Piper or Tish. Jen received the payment and put it into the machine called a 'cash register'.

Sometime in the afternoon, the bell on the door rang and a woman with long red hair walked in. Castiel almost jumped at her presence. She had an enormous amount of spiritual energy surrounding her.

"Hey Zo." Jen said, smiling at her. Castiel watched her. Who was this woman? As soon as he thought that, she turned and looked at him, her eyes widening at the sight of him. He met her stare evenly. Slowly she approached him, sitting down at the table across from him.

"You're quite a long way from home, Castiel." She said, smiling softly. The angel let the corners of his mouth turn up.

"Yes I am."

The shop had gone quiet, watching the two speak.

"How long are you staying?" Zo asked. Castiel shook his head.

"I'm not sure. I don't know what I'm doing here yet. I have to figure it out before I do anything else." He knew she would understand what he meant. She knew what he was. It was obvious in the way she was watching him. Reverence shined in her brown eyes.

"You'll figure it out soon. I'm sure of it." She touched his hand before rising once more, retrieving her sandwich, and leaving the shop with a smile on her face.

Everyone turned to Castiel. Priestly especially seemed to want to know what just happened but Castiel remained vigil.

"She's a very spiritual woman." He said, pointedly ignoring the questions in their expressions. Seeing they would get nothing more out of him, everyone went back to work. Castiel did notice however that Priestly kept shooting him glances and just like everyone else, Castiel ignored his questioning look.

When closing time came, Castiel stood in front of the cash register, out of the way so everyone could clean. He had offered to help but they had politely refused, saying he was a guest and therefore not obligated to clean. Humans really were such interesting creatures.

When Trucker was satisfied with the condition of the shop, he told everybody good night and they all headed home.

"Are you going to be here tomorrow?" Piper asked, smiling at Castiel. The angel fought the urge to look at Priestly and nodded.

"I should be." He replied, nodding to Jen and Tish as they left as well. He and Priestly were left alone outside. He couldn't dodge him anymore. He finally looked at him and was not surprised to find that eyebrow cocked at him again.

"Is something wrong?" Castiel asked, already knowing what Priestly was going to ask. Instead of answering immediately, Priestly started walking, his hands in his pockets.

"Zo knows a lot of things about people, sometimes things that no one else knows." He said cryptically. Castiel said nothing.

"She knew you were an angel didn't she."

"Yes."

Priestly didn't exactly look happy about that. Castiel tried raising his eyebrow and was delighted to see that Priestly knew he was questioning him.

"I mean Zo's cool and all, but…" He dropped off again, looking away from Castiel. If Castiel didn't know better, he'd say Priestly didn't want to share him.

"You don't need to feel that way."

That got Priestly's attention again. He stopped walking and tossed the angel a curious look.

"Feel what way?"

"Jealous." Castiel said quietly.

Dean stared at the angel. He wasn't jealous… was he? Maybe a little bit because it was kind of his secret sort of but he wasn't about to admit he was jealous. He opened his mouth to protest but before he could say anything, Castiel looked at him, stopping him instantly.

"You don't need to be jealous because she knows what I am. I'm yours."

Dean stopped dead in his tracks, unsure of what to think. Castiel's eyes blazed like blue fire, making Dean feel like he was staring into his soul. Given the fact that he was an angel, he probably could if he wanted.

_I'm yours._

What did that even mean? Castiel was still looking at him so Dean swallowed the lump in his throat.

"What does that mean?"

Castiel turned and fully faced him, the streetlight behind him making him look like the angel he was, lit up and menacing.

"It means that for as long as I am here on this planet, for whatever reason I was sent here, I am yours, mind body and Grace."

"Grace?"

"It's basically the angel equivalent of a human soul."

Dean looked him up and down.

"Is that even your real body?"

He had been curious. He had always thought angels were creatures of light and he had even heard that looking at one would burn your eyes out and essentially screw you to all Hell.

Castiel looked down at his trench coat.

"It is now."

"Now?"

"The man's name was Jimmy Novak. He gave his body to me."

Dean wasn't sure if he should feel creeped out or just appalled.

"You _stole_ his body?"

"No. I told you. He gave it to me. He said I could have it because I needed it. He's been given an early ticket into Eternity and as far as I know he's quite content there."

Well that was better than killing someone and stealing their face Dean supposed. But that still didn't clarify what Castiel had meant by being his.

"So. You're 'mine'." He said, putting the quote marks in with his voice. "What does that mean?"

Castiel smirked humorlessly.

"You've always had a thick skull and a huge case of skepticism, Dean."

Dean felt the blood drain from his face.

"What are you talking about—"

"You can stop pretending. I know who you are." Castiel said. Dean instantly went on the defensive.

"You don't know crap about me."

Anger began to show on Castiel's face but he kept himself calm.

"Your name is Dean Winchester. You're 30 years old and currently six foot one inches tall. You have a tattoo over your heart that protects against demonic possession. You were born January 24th, 1979 in Lawrence, Kansas with green eyes, brown hair, and freckles across the bridge of your nose and your cheekbones. You have a younger brother named Samuel Winchester. Sam has demonic blood that gave him psychic future-seeing powers that then evolved into other abilities such as exorcising and killing demons with his mind. Your father was John Winchester and your mother was Mary Campbell. Mary died in a house fire caused by a demon attack. The demon's name was Azazel. He was sometimes called Yellow-Eyes. You killed him with Samuel Colt's gun after the Devil's Gate was opened. John sold his soul to Azazel to bring you back from the dead. You and Sam started the Apocalypse and are still trying to stop it even though you dropped off the face of the Earth, coming here to Santa Cruz, recreating your physical image and calling yourself Boaz Priestly. Shall I go on?"

Dean's face was flushed in anger and slight fear. Castiel knew too much about him for his liking. It set his teeth on edge since the whole point of him coming out to Santa Cruz was to get away from everything and everyone and starting over. He didn't know what to think at the moment. His brain felt like mush. Castiel cocked his head.

"Did you think I didn't know?"

"I didn't think you'd go rooting around in my head." Dean snapped. Castiel had the nerve to let a smirk play out on his features before schooling them again.

"I didn't. I believe I was sent here to find you. I wasn't sure at first but now I am."

Dean snorted and shook his head.

"So it was a trap… that whole thing in the alley and taking you back to my place. All a ruse."

"No. I wasn't faking that injury. I had some… problems getting here. There are some of my brothers who don't encourage my interest in humans and thought to tell me in ways other than words."

Dean looked skeptical.

"You're saying other angels beat you up?"

"We're not as peaceful as you think, Dean."

Dean swallowed hard. This was a lot to take in. Castiel was sent to find him? For what? Was he in trouble for doing something? He was after all the one who had told Sam all those years that angels and God were all a big hoax. Was he going to have to pay for it?

"You're confused. I can leave you alone to collect your thoughts if you want." Castiel said hesitantly. Dean heard himself say no. He still felt a little hazy.

"Let's just go home." He said wearily. He started to walk but Castiel said his name. When he turned back around, Castiel pressed two fingers to his head. He gasped as he felt a hard pull on his stomach. When he opened his eyes, they were standing in the living room of his apartment. He felt dizzy and stumbled a step away from Castiel, landing on the couch.

"What the hell was that?" He asked shakily. It was obvious but he still asked.

"A quicker way to get around." Castiel answered. Dean snorted. Castiel either liked to be sarcastic or he just didn't know how to give a straight answer.

"Yea I can see that." Dean said, still feeling lightheaded. Castiel continued to stand and watch him closely. A few tense minutes passed during which Dean and Castiel did little more than analyze each other silently. Dean was the first to speak.

"So, come on let's get on with it. You're obviously here because I did something wrong so open up those big black wings and let's just get it over with."

Genuine shock exploded on Castiel's face.

"You've seen my wings?" He asked in a hushed voice.

"Yea I've seen them. That's how I knew you were an angel in the first place. Why would that matter?" Dean asked, not seeing the point. Castiel's eagle-like gaze didn't falter.

"Only angels should be able to see other angels' wings. No human has ever been able to perceive mine and yet you did… How is that possible?" He said, looking away, deep thought written on his face.

Dean stood shakily, straightening to his full height with a frown.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm a freak, and I mean more than the way I look, which I hope I'm not because then I'd have no reason to make fun of Sam anymore."

The glare from earlier came back and Castiel's gaze snapped back to him. He took a step towards Dean, his entire being radiating anger.

"You're not a freak. It's true that only angels can see my wings but there is one other person who would be able to see them. Only one. My soul mate."

Dean's stomach dropped out. Soul mate? He had heard correctly right?

"What?" He said, needing some more explanation, more cryptic answers, something, _anything_.

"If you can see my wings then you must be my soul mate. You're only a human. Even if you managed to see them by accident, you should have been blinded but you weren't. There's no other explanation." Castiel insisted. Dean scoffed nervously.

"Cas you realize how crazy that sounds?" Dean said, shifting uncomfortably. Hearing the nickname made Castiel's wings flutter in their place tucked against his back.

His wings… that gave him an idea.

"You don't believe me? I'll prove it to you." Castiel said firmly, taking a step back from Dean, his jaw set.

"If this doesn't hurt you, then I'm right."

Dean didn't have time to protest before Castiel's wings started manifesting themselves, unfurling from Castiel's back slowly. All the lights in Dean's apartment flickered on and off and he could have sworn he heard thunder. His eyes widened as the black wings stretched out completely, almost touching the two opposite walls. The longest feathers were mere inches from touching his bookshelf.

He stared, first at the wings and then at Castiel himself. The angel's eyes were alight with some strange emotion, almost like hope. Dean then realized.

"I can see them. I'm not blind."

"No. You're not." Castiel answered.

Dean couldn't believe it. An angel's soul mate. And he called Sam weird.

"So… what does it mean? If I am your… soul mate." He had a hard time getting the words out. He wasn't quite sure about how he felt. He watched enthralled as Castiel's wings folded back into place, seeming to melt into his back, disappearing as he approached him once more.

"It depends on what you choose."

"Choose?"

He had a choice?

"If you choose to ignore it, then I will leave you alone and we'll both die in due time. A soul cannot exist without its partner for long once it's been found, even if that partner happens to be an angel's Grace."

Dean swallowed hard and Castiel leveled him with a gaze.

"But if you accept it and acknowledge the fact that you are indeed my Grace's partner…"

"You're mine." Dean almost whispered. Castiel nodded. Dean sat heavily on the couch, rubbing his face, feeling the cold metal of his piercings under his fingers. When he looked up at Castiel, he found the angel watching him once more.

"I don't know, Cas…" He said softly, sitting back against the couch.

"I mean I've never had a thing for dudes… or angels." He said, chuckling. Castiel didn't let the jab affect him even if it did sound like a refusal.

"Can you give me some time? You know, to think about it?" He asked, his green eyes shining. Castiel couldn't force himself to say no even if he really wanted to refuse.

"Of course."

"Don't go anywhere though. I… I want you to stay." Dean said, standing up. Castiel mentally sighed in relief.

"I won't go anywhere unless you want me to."

Dean smiled and grasped his shoulder.

"Sounds good to me." His smile turned slightly mischievous. "Hey have you ever watched TV before?"

o-o-o-o-o

They started the movie after Dean grabbed a quick shower. He didn't bother fixing his Mohawk again since he would be going to sleep soon enough. He left his piercings in but he let his hair lie flat against the side of his head, a style that Castiel found he rather liked. He didn't say anything about it however.

A couple hours later, Dean lay asleep on the couch while Castiel watched the credits for the movie roll. For the most part he hadn't understood it and had asked Dean questions constantly, but Dean claimed to have seen the movie "at least a thousand times" so Castiel was pretty sure he knew what he was talking about.

Castiel now had a decision to make: wake up the sleeping man so he could go to his bed or leave him peacefully on the couch. He glanced at him.

He was afraid to touch him.

From what he had heard, skin-on-skin contact sealed the bond between soul mates and Dean hadn't given his consent yet. The angel was confident that he could pick Dean up and get him to his room without touching his skin… but he wasn't sure if he could keep from touching him.

Dean was like a flame and Castiel was the all-too-willing moth. He was drawn to him like a barracuda to a shiny piece of jewelry. It was deadly for him to be so involved with him already, but he had studied soul mates, bonds, and how it all worked. If Dean really was his soul mate (and Castiel was more than one-hundred percent sure he was), then Castiel wouldn't be punished for establishing a bond with him. It was practically written in the Book of Fate (which did exist as far as Castiel was aware even if he himself hadn't read it).

As he had told Dean earlier, keeping someone from their soul mate once they had found them was a death sentence. They'd both be dead within the week. But he wouldn't force him. At this point, he'd rather die than live without Dean anyway.

He looked down at the sleeping human. His breath caught in his throat as Dean's eyes opened and set themselves on him. They were such a beautiful green color with flecks of orange and yellow around the middle… Castiel couldn't look away. Then Dean smiled and that was it. Castiel was completely hooked. He was in so deep; had it so bad that it was almost hilarious.

"You watching me sleep Cas?" Dean said, sitting up and stretching. Castiel continued to watch his every move.

"I was debating with myself on whether I should wake you up or not." He answered around the tightness in his throat. Dean nodded, yawning slightly. Castiel watched as he scratched his head, rubbing his hand down his throat and then his shoulder, exposing the skin as he yawned. Castiel found his eyes drawn to the skin of his shoulder.

Dean noticed the sudden interest Castiel had taken in his shoulder but said nothing for the moment. He had put that movie on so Castiel would be distracted enough to let him think in peace and it had worked. The angel had gotten sucked into the movie and Dean had thought long and hard about this whole soul mate thing.

The truth was that he wanted it. He wanted it bad. For the first time in his life, something was being given to him, something that was his from the beginning. It wasn't something that he had to earn or barter for; it was truly _his_. What did it matter if he had never liked men? He liked Cas well enough.

Alright. Who was he kidding? He liked him _a lot_.

Castiel was different and that wasn't just because he was an angel. Okay, maybe it was part of it, but that wasn't why Dean liked him. He was someone who had a blunt honest way of speaking and would never lie to him as far as he could tell. That was hard to come by these days, and what with everything that went on in Dean's life, he could use a little honesty.

Now he wasn't saying he wanted to settle down and get married or something like that. He just wanted something constant in his life, something he could count on staying in one place.

He had made his decision.

"Hey Cas."

Castiel's eyes snapped back to Dean's face. The human had a soft expression as he looked at his hands in his lap before looking at the angel, green eyes lit with fire.

"I've been thinking about this soul mate stuff…"

Castiel's heart leapt in his chest when another smile covered Dean's face.

"You know my life hasn't been the most stable. I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of and things that I wish I hadn't done. I've messed up a lot and it's still biting me in the ass. But you know what?"

Castiel said nothing.

"I did do something right. Instead of being suspicious of you and leaving you in that alley, I ignored every fiber of my being that was screaming at me and I took you back with me. Cleaned you up. Took care of you. Because it was the right thing to do. Hell, for all I knew you could have been a demon that was ready to gank me the second I fell asleep."

He chuckled.

"But something told me to trust you. I don't know if that was my soul talking or just instinct, but I will say one thing."

He met Castiel's gaze head-on.

"I'm glad I listened."

"… Is that a yes?" Castiel managed to keep the hope out of his voice just barely. Dean chuckled, shrugging.

"Hell I've got nothing to lose and honestly, I could use an angel guarding me. So yea. I'm saying yes."

Dean went to grab Castiel's hand but Castiel jerked away just in time. Dean looked confused.

"The bond is sealed through skin contact. It will leave a permanent mark." Castiel explained. Dean quirked an eyebrow and retracted his hand.

"What kind of mark?"

"Whatever I wish."

The eyebrow arched higher. That sounded interesting.

"Alright. That sounds a little dirty but hey I'm game for whatever." He smirked. Castiel smiled.

"You get to mark me as well."

Dean chuckled.

"That sounds fair. I'm not usually into sentimental shit but alright. Take that damn coat off and open your shirt."

Castiel looked a little surprised but did as he was told. He undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt carefully, opening the front and exposing his torso.

"So how does this work?..." Dean asked, looking a little unsure.

"The bond should activate when I touch you. I want your left shoulder."

Dean found his stomach flipping at the gravely tone that now colored Castiel's voice. He rolled the sleeve, showing his entire shoulder. He felt like he was prepping for his shot of a new drug, which technically he was. The drug was called Angel of the Lord. He chuckled at his own silly joke.

"Put your hand on me." Castiel instructed.

Dean lifted his left hand, removing all his rings but one and placed it over Castiel's heart.

"What about that one?" Castiel asked, looking down at the silver band on Dean's hand. It was cool against his warm flesh. Dean shrugged.

"I never take it off so I figure I should leave it on for this too." He said, shooting the angel a smile. Castiel smiled back in return and lifted his hand, looking a little anxious.

"I don't know what it will feel like, if anything at all." He warned. Dean shook his head.

"I don't care. Whatever it feels like, it'll be worth it, right?" He said, excitement rolling off of him. Castiel nodded and took a deep breath. He positioned his hand how his liked and after a second's hesitation, pressed it entirely to Dean's skin, grasping his shoulder.

They both gasped as indescribable pleasure tore through them accompanied by a slight burn on their skin where they touched. Dean's eyes rolled back and slid closed. He felt like he was drowning in this new brilliant feeling. He could feel Castiel on his every nerve, feel him inside his head, caressing his mind gently, cautiously, asking permission. He granted it. Another gasp as nothing but _Castiel _filled his consciousness. He forced his eyes open and found himself staring into the deep blue eyes of his angel.

Castiel felt the same awe at how amazing it felt. He couldn't believe he had waited so long for this oneness. Every inch of his skin was on fire with Dean's touch, surrounding the searing feel of his hand over his heart. Dean's own consciousness swam around inside his head, curiously touching everything, getting to know him. Although Dean's eyes were slightly glazed, there was a confident focus there, and it was trained completely on him.

With a final powerful wave of pleasure that made them both groan, the burning dulled slowly until it stopped completely, leaving behind a gentle tingling throbbing sensation. The two men continued to stare at one another, seeing each other for what seemed like the first time. Castiel was the first to remove his hand and what he saw made him smile.

The red handprint-shaped mark on Dean's shoulder looked just as Castiel hoped it would look. It was like his hand was permanently on Dean's shoulder, holding him and guiding him. He then looked down at his chest and both he and Dean gasped simultaneously.

There was a huge red symbol where Dean's hand had been. It was the shape of a circle with little squiggly symbols surrounding it. There was also a huge symbol inside the circle. The whole thing covered Castiel's chest. Dean ran a finger over the raised flesh gently, amazed at the smooth feel of it. If Castiel had felt the same thing that he had felt then he was sure it hadn't hurt him. Their eyes met again.

"Damn. That was intense." Dean's voice was a little hoarse and Castiel felt his skin prickling at the sensual sound of it.

"Yes it was." Castiel answered, studying Dean's face. His green eyes seemed brighter, his smile wider. Everything about him was extremely vivid. Castiel could feel his presence washing over his skin in gentle waves, calming him. Something silent passed between them and Castiel found himself leaning forward, pressing his lips to the mark. He was delighted at Dean's quiet gasp, followed by a curse.

"Guess that's my new turn-on spot, huh." Dean chuckled breathlessly. Castiel sat back again and smiled.

"I guess so."

There was hardly a second's pause before Dean surged forward and cupped Castiel's face, catching him in a hard searing kiss. It was Castiel's first actually and God was he glad it came from Dean. He felt a little clumsy at first and he wasn't quite sure about what he was doing but Dean guided him accordingly, leading the kiss until Castiel felt comfortable. The angel fell into an easy rhythm and then his instincts kicked in.

He reached a hand up and grasped the back of Dean's neck, angling his head so that he could deepen the kiss. He felt more than heard Dean sigh contently which meant he must have been doing something right. He took his other hand and put it on Dean's hip, dragging him closer to him on the couch. Dean inhaled sharply, shocked momentarily by the movement but Castiel felt him smile against his lips.

Dean slid his hands down Castiel's neck to rest against his bare chest, spreading his fingers over the smooth burn scar. A surge of happiness flowed through him as he touched every part of it. This mark made Castiel his, showed that he belonged to him, just as the burn on his shoulder was Castiel's claim on Dean. The hunter pulled away from the angel with a smile.

"As happy as I am right now, I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop." He said. Castiel cocked his head, clearly confused by the expression so Dean elaborated.

"I've learned that when I'm given something, it usually comes at a price. I'm just waiting for my bill to show up." He shrugged. Castiel seemed to ponder his statement for a moment before a gentle smile broke out on his face.

"Dean, if there had been a price for you to pay, I never would have said anything. Even before I knew I was yours, I never wanted any harm to come to you. I give you my word that there are no strings attached to this. Well." He paused, letting his smile fade.

"There is one thing."

"What?"

Castiel didn't let himself smile when he saw the panicked look in Dean's eyes. He leaned forward, counting the flecks of gold in the hunter's eyes before letting his smile loose.

"You're stuck with me for the rest of your life and beyond."

Dean relaxed instantly, a warm smile covering his face.

"Jesus, give me a heart attack why don'tcha."

Castiel ignored the blaspheme for the moment, leaning down and pressing another sweet kiss to the hunter's shoulder, loving the little gasp he heard. Something flared inside him and he found himself pushing on Dean's chest, guiding him onto his back on the couch. Dean was watching him curiously but he didn't fight him. He shifted so that Castiel could fit between his legs, letting one leg dangle off the side of the couch.

Castiel's eyes burned bright blue as he stared down at the human. He would be lying if he said he knew what he was doing. He had absolutely no clue, but he was going by what his brain told him to do, and it was telling him to get Dean on his back. As far as he could tell, Dean didn't mind. He seemed to want to know what he was doing but Castiel wouldn't know what to tell him if he asked.

"You look nervous, Cas."

Dean's voice was soft as he spoke, reaching his hand up and curling it in the angel's hair with a smile. He kind of had an idea of where this was going to go but if he had to make a guess, it would be that Castiel had never done anything like this before. Truth be told Dean was nervous. Castiel was an angel after all. He didn't know what to expect.

"Cas…" Dean said quietly, grabbing his attention. Castiel's alien eyes met his and Dean momentarily forgot what he was going to say, only snapping out of it when Castiel cocked his head in question.

"Your wings…" He licked his dry lips. "Can I… can I see them again?"

Castiel smiled.

"You are the only person I trust to see them, Dean."

Dean's heart beat erratically as the wings began to appear, fleshing out until they were flared on Castiel's back, making a strange kind of canopy over Dean. They fluttered slightly, twitching as Dean reached his hand up to touch the feathers, asking Castiel's permission with his eyes. Castiel continued to smile softly so he took it as an okay and let his fingers brush the soft feathers towards the bottom of the wing.

Castiel shuddered. It seemed like eons since someone had touched his wings. In fact if he didn't know better, he'd say it had been. He always was bad at keeping track of time.

Dean watched in awe as Castiel's body jerked when he ran his fingers through the feathers. He got the best reaction when his fingers traced the strong joint on the top of the wing and then wandered down into the biggest feathers, hearing Castiel moan breathily and close his eyes. Castiel's shirt was still open so the next time Dean carded his fingers through the soft feathers, he watched as the angel's whole body tensed, every muscle tightening under his pale skin. Dean's breath hitched at the sight.

"Guess you like your wings getting touched." He said, ignoring the fact that his voice was a little higher than usual. Castiel's eyes opened. The pupils were so wide that his eyes looked almost black.

"It could be considered my turn-on spot I suppose. An angel's wings are just as sensitive as a human's genitals."

Dean snorted and then laughed.

"Dude, please don't talk anatomy and biology when we're having a moment. You're too adorable and it makes me laugh."

He did just call Castiel adorable didn't he. Holy shit he's gone off his rocks. Dean was about to correct himself but he stopped when he saw happiness shining in Castiel's dark eyes, obviously liking what Dean had said.

"So," Dean smirked. "You like me doing this?" He asked, sliding his fingers through Castiel's wings again. The angel's eyes closed but he didn't reply. Dean wanted to see how far he would be allowed to go.

"What about this?" He dug his fingers into the bony part of the wing before raking his nails down Castiel's back. That got him something akin to a growl, a deep sound in Castiel's chest. He liked it.

"Or this?"

He gripped a handful of feathers, passing them between his fingers slowly. Castiel's eyes snapped open and he surged forward, smashing his mouth against Dean's, rolling his tongue around inside the helpless human's mouth. Dean arched up into him, making a small sound as he grasped the back of Castiel's neck, tangling his fingers in his soft dark hair.

Castiel pulled away from the delicious kiss to give his attention to Dean's neck, kissing and licking it, loving the way Dean gasped and arched up into him again, making little helpless noises. Castiel growled again, a carnal sound, full of want, something he had never done. He surprised himself with his boldness but there was nothing he wanted more than this squirming human beneath him.

"Cas…" Dean panted, trying to get his mind back together, which was proving to be incredibly difficult. The angel bit down on the joint between his shoulder and his neck and Dean couldn't stop himself from moaning and bucking his hips. God_dammit _Castiel was good.

"Cas, _ahh_… Castiel wait."

The angel froze at his full name, wings still twitching with want. He pulled back, afraid that he had done something wrong but he was met with a smile from Dean.

"Fuck." Dean said, slinging an arm over his eyes and shaking his head with a chuckle.

"I wish I didn't have work tomorrow."

Castiel was confused for a moment until he realized what time it was. Dean needed sleep just like any other human.

"I'm sorry Dean, I didn't notice the—"

His sentence was interrupted by Dean pulling him down into another heated kiss, one part tongue and one part teeth. He hissed as Dean dug his fingers into the base of his wings, sending sparks flying down his spine. He grabbed Dean's waist and pulled him closer, slamming their hips together and telling him just what he wanted to do to him at the moment. Dean dragged in a long staggered breath, breaking from Castiel with another muttered _fuck_.

"I _really _wish I didn't have work tomorrow."

His erection was screaming at him and from what he felt when Castiel had slammed into him, he was having similar problems, but it was already 4 am and the shop (technically) opened at 9. Dean needed his sleep. But since he was here…

Castiel hissed again as Dean ground his hips up into Castiel's throbbing crotch.

"Could call in sick…" Dean panted, biting his bottom lip at the friction he just couldn't quite reach with his pants on. Castiel's eyes were black with desire but he still managed to keep his brain from melting out his ears, at least for the moment.

"Or you could just go to work knowing that I will be here when you return." His voice was low, full of promises. Dean smirked, dragging Castiel into another kiss, arching up and shuddering at the hardness that met his own.

He still couldn't believe that he had such a raging hard-on for another guy, given the fact that he made gay jokes all the time, but God did he have one, and he wanted nothing more than for Castiel to take care of it. However, despite all of this, he reluctantly let the angel go, watching him shake his wings and then fold them away.

"I promise I'm not going anywhere." Castiel repeated, smiling down at him. Dean smiled back and stood up, not even caring that his pants were painfully tight. He turned and walked to his bedroom but stopped when Castiel didn't follow.

"Oh no," he scolded when he saw Castiel start to lie down on the couch. "After all that, no way are you getting your own bed. You're staying with me."

It wasn't a question and Castiel complied happily, taking off his belt and pulling his shirt the rest of the way off, leaving him in his pants and socks. Dean climbed in bed first and sighed contently when a warm angel body wrapped around him from behind.

Even though both of them had painful erections throbbing in their pants, Castiel soon forgot about his in favor of watching Dean sleep, who had fallen asleep within seconds of his head hitting the pillow.

Castiel smiled and kissed the sleeping human's forehead, sending a prayer of thanks to whoever was listening for giving him Dean Winchester.

o-o-o-o-o

When the sun broke through the bedroom window several hours later, Dean groaned and rolled over. He was thrown off momentarily by the face full of feathers that he got but he chuckled when he saw Castiel asleep next to him, one wing slung over Dean's body and the other sprawled over the edge of the bed. He guessed angels did need sleep sometimes. He leaned over and playfully nipped the exposed throat, giving it a little flick of his tongue and chuckling when Castiel grunted and his wing shifted, pulling Dean closer.

"You're relentless." The angel mumbled, his voice scratchy from sleeping. He opened one eye and half-heartedly glared at the smirking human. The sunlight reflected off of the rings in Dean's ears, making them sparkle like stars. Castiel smiled, folding his wings and yawning.

"But I don't think I mind." He said, sitting up. Dean's eyes went to the mark on Castiel's chest. It was still a harsh red and Dean figured that it would stay that way. That was alright. Cas looked good in red. He chuckled at himself.

"Are you coming with me to work today?" He asked, eyes tracking the angel's movements as he left the bed. Castiel's wings trailed on the ground, making a soft rustling sound as he walked. The black feathers had a rainbow shine to them as he walked through a strip of sunlight and into the living room. They folded and disappeared seconds later.

"If you want me to then yes." He answered, putting his belt back on. Dean wandered back into the living room as Castiel was attempting to fix his tie and failing miserably. The hunter chuckled and stepped forward.

"I don't do formal dress but I do know how to tie a tie so hold still."

Castiel watched as Dean's fingers expertly slid across the fabric, looping it around itself and tightening it. There was something strangely erotic about it and the angel found himself captivated, watching the hunter's fingers. Dean must have noticed he was staring because he chuckled and caught the angel's eyes, smoothing an invisible wrinkle.

"What?" He asked, still smirking. Castiel smiled back, knowing full well that he looked like the cat that ate the canary.

"I like how you tie my tie." He purred, arms snaking forward and wrapping around Dean's waist. Dean kept the hold on his tie as Castiel pulled him forward, holding him tight to his body, hands on the small of the hunter's back. Dean grinned as he realized with glee that the contours of their bodies fit together perfectly, like they were made for each other. His smugness only grew as he reminded himself that they were indeed made for each other.

"You do." Dean chuckled. There was a question in there somewhere but it was lost in translation for the moment. Castiel was watching him with that predatory stare again and it was really getting to him. He caught the angel's parted lips in an open-mouthed kiss, groaning with satisfaction when Castiel held him tighter.

"Please let me stay home from work." He panted, leaning away and staring at Castiel with pleading eyes. Castiel smiled at him, reaching up and running his fingers through Dean's soft black hair, gel-free for the moment.

"Dean Winchester doesn't beg for anything." Castiel chuckled.

"I'm not Dean Winchester. I'm Boaz Priestly, therefore I'm allowed." Dean argued, leaning in and placing lazy kisses along the angel's jawline. He moaned when Castiel's hands drifted to his ass, pulling him forward, grinding their hips together.

"Tell you what. Go to work now and I'll get you out early." He grunted when Dean nibbled on his earlobe before sucking it into his mouth, sending sparks down his spine. He almost thought Dean was going to argue but with a reluctant groan, the human pulled away, trying to look mad and failing. He just couldn't keep the smile from his face.

"A bargain, huh. Alright deal." He kissed Castiel once more and then on his cheek, his lip piercing cold against Castiel's skin. He turned to leave but Castiel caught his arm again.

"Dean."

"Hmm?"

"Could you… could you leave your hair alone? I like it like this." Castiel mumbled, feeling a little silly. Dean observed him for a moment, his eyebrow cocked as always before he shrugged.

"Sure I don't see why not. I actually kind of dig it like this." He winked and left the room, getting dressed quickly and grabbing breakfast just as fast. Granted 'breakfast' was a cup of coffee and a single poptart but Castiel kept his mouth shut. It wasn't his place to tell Dean what to eat.

"Alright, let's go." Dean smiled, curling an arm around Castiel's waist. In a flutter of wings they were gone from the apartment and standing inside the sandwich shop. No one was there but them so Dean wasn't in a hurry to let go of Castiel just yet.

They unlocked the shop and started setting things up. By the time everyone else got there, they were ready to officially open. Needless to say they all had things to say to Dean about his hair.

"Trying something new, Priestly?" Jen asked as she set her bag down next to the computer. Dean fired up the grill, smiling at her.

"Yep. Figured I've already broken the mold once. Why not do it again?"

Jen smiled warmly.

"It looks good."

Piper and Tish nodded their agreement. Dean couldn't resist giving them a wink and another smile for the compliment. Castiel sat quietly in the corner at a table, watching everyone. They all said good morning to him and he responded with a nod, gazing out the window at the gorgeous day.

"_Jesus_."

Castiel's head snapped up at the exclamation. He felt his blood run cold. Tish was holding onto Dean's bicep and looking at the handprint. How dare she even _look_ at it. The ice running through his veins quickly melted and turned to lava.

"Priestly what happened?" She asked. Dean looked panicked as he caught the look Castiel was giving her. One word: poisonous.

"Tish really it's fine. Don't worry about it. No big deal."

_Oh fuck._

That was definitely the wrong choice of words. Dean paled as the rage spread across Castiel's face. As angry as Castiel was, he had enough sense to walk out the door instead of flying like he really wanted. The door hit the wall as he slung it open and stormed out, trench coat billowing out behind him.

"Cas wait!" Dean shouted as he ran out the door after him. He missed all the shared looks of concern from the other patrons of the Beach City Grill.

Dean tore down the street like a bat out of Hell, knowing that the chances of him finding Castiel were very slim. Cas had wings and he knew how to use them. He could be in another country by now if he wanted, and Dean didn't mean Canada. Somewhere far…

Somewhere Dean could never reach him…

Dean's throat constricted and it was at least two minutes before he realized that he was having a panic attack. He was just about to truly flip his shit when he caught sight of Castiel. He was sitting on a park bench, hunched over with his hands clasped in front of him. Dean could almost see the rage dripping off of him in tendrils. His anger was almost tangible.

The human struggled with himself before finally approaching the tense form on the bench, sitting at the opposite end and staying quiet. The silence dragged on for what seemed like an eternity.

"… Cas—"

"I'm sorry Dean."

Dean was left with his mouth open, words gone.

"I shouldn't have reacted like that. It was inappropriate." Castiel voice was strained and Dean knew he was still upset by what he had said, even if it was an accident. Dean scooted closer to the angel, still not daring to touch him.

"Well it was kinda my fault. I wasn't thinking when I said that. I didn't mean it like the mark itself wasn't a big deal. Tish was freaking out, thinking I had gotten hurt or something. I didn't want her asking me questions." He swallowed. Castiel still wasn't looking at him.

"It wasn't any of her business anyways." He offered. Castiel finally spared him a glance before sighing and going back to watching the children in the park.

"Regardless of that, I still shouldn't have acted like that. I'm sorry." He turned his shockingly blue eyes to Dean and that was it. Dean leaned across the rest of the distance and kissed him. A few of the parents stared for a moment or two but soon enough left them alone.

"Stop apologizing, Cas." Dean said, hands still holding his face.

"To be honest I probably would have reacted the same if I were in your position. I mean," He let his hands drop and he looked out at the park. "You've just given all you are to someone, trusting them with everything you are, and for them to go and say something like that without thinking… I probably would have gotten pissed too." He chuckled humorlessly.

He felt Castiel grip his shoulder and in a flutter of wings, they were gone, landing in Dean's apartment. His legs were shaking but before he could collapse, he was gathered into a hug by Castiel, jumping when the angel's wings appeared and wrapped around him, ebony feathers soft against his skin. He immediately curled his arms around Castiel's shoulders, burying his face in his neck.

"I get it, alright Cas?" Dean said softly.

"I'm just as freaked about this as you are, but we'll figure it out." He pulled back, the bright blue of Castiel's eyes captivating him. Castiel seemed just as interested in his green eyes, staring into them like he's never seen them before.

The black wings on Castiel's back fluttered, showing his contentment. Dean was right. They would figure this out together. They had an eternity after all. A soft smile spread across his face.

"Yes we will. I look forward to it."

Dean chuckled, leaning in and kissing him softly, curling his fingers in Castiel's dark hair, smiling when Castiel's wings fluttered again. Things were gonna be alright.

o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Okay so this was WAY longer than I had thought it would have been. XD Hope you guys liked it! 8D

Also, if you guys are a fan of my work, go follow my fanfiction Tumblr blog (link is on my profile) so you can keep up with what I'm doing. :)


End file.
